


Coming Home to You (I Promise)

by skittles_lee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Still Happens, First chapter only is non-linear, Fluff, I think I covered everything?, Just without TK, M/M, Married Tarlos, Military AU, Military TK, Not a firefighter - TK, Pre-canon AU for TK and Carlos, This fic happens post S1 timeline, home coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/pseuds/skittles_lee
Summary: TK and Carlos met and married in LA after a whirlwind romance before TK ships out, without telling their families.After 18 months on tour, TK comes home to surprise Carlos.Canon will happen at some point - depends how I can wiggle the timeline
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 72
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi. 
> 
> I honestly don't know where this is going, but I got sucked in to the 911 Lone Star fandom and this ship. And after binging on reading as much as I could find, I had a day dream of those videos you can see of soldiers surprising their family. And then I wanted to see it ala tarlos. I thought I could dream of it and then move on after a bit (as I do for most of the time) but this one stuck. And since I can't get it out of my head, I gave in and decided to actually write it. 
> 
> This is not beta'd. I honestly just smashed this out, and I don't know when I will update, but it will probably be sometime this week - no promises though. 
> 
> I also have no idea where this is going. It may gain a plot, it'll probably just end up being short. 
> 
> Full disclosure - I do not live in the US. I've done some research, but I'm pretty clueless when it comes to American idioms, the realities of the military etc. I also don't speak Spanish - I'm kind of hopeless with languages. 
> 
> So, on that positive note, I'll let you guys get into the fic.
> 
> Edit 18/8: I've changed it from complete to open. This isn't complete, so I will be updating it.

_ August 20, 2018 _

_“Are you sure about this?” TK asks._

_Carlos looks up at him, dropping the shirt cuffs he’d been fixing to cup TK’s cheeks with both hands. “Yeah, cari_ _ñ_ _o, I’m sure. I wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t. Are you?”_

_TK reaches up to hold on to Carlos’ wrists with both hands, closing his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m just… I can’t stop thinking that asking you was selfish. I still have two years to go. I can’t guarantee I will come back whole, or at all, and – “_

_“Hey, hey, look at me.” Carlos ducks down to catch TK’s gaze. “I love you. Yes, this is fast. If circumstances are different, I might have asked us to wait. But you’re about to leave on tour for 18 months. And I love you. So much, cari_ _ñ_ _o. I don’t want to let you go. Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I can’t let you go without tying you to me as permanently as possible. And marriage is pretty permanent.”_

_TK went to open his mouth, but Carlos cut him off again, “I want this, Ty. I want you. Don’t doubt that.”_

_TK took a breath. Then another, “Okay. Okay, we’re doing this.” A smile started to break out across his face, turning into a full grin when Carlos replied a firm, “We’re doing this.”_

February 8, 2020

Carlos turned the ring he had around his neck around its chain, his head bowed.

“Niño, you okay?” Carlos looked up at his mum, who was staring at him in concern. It had been a busy day, his whole family descending on his mother’s home for his sister’s birthday celebration. He’d stayed behind to help his mother clean up and gotten lost in his head on her couch after she’d kicked him out of the kitchen for the last time.

“Yeah, mama, I’m okay.” Carlos dropped the chain, slipping it behind the collar of his green Henley.

“Hmm. Something on your mind? Some _one_ on your mind?” Carlota raised an eyebrow, handing over a steaming cup of tea, before joining her son on the couch. Carlos huffed a laugh, taking a sip from his mug.

“Are you ever going to explain that ring? Or why you haven’t dated in two years?”

Carlos huffed a laugh, “Yes, mama, I will.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon, mama,” Carlos spoke softly, “soon.” _I hope._

_ August 25, 2018 _

_“Come back to me, okay? You owe me a honeymoon, and my family an actual reception. You don’t get to leave me to face my mum alone.” Carlos kept his eyes on his hands where he was fixing TK’s collar for the tenth time. A collar that was already perfectly regulation._

_“I’ll do everything I can to get back to you. I’ve managed to lock you down, there’s no way I’m not going to let myself enjoy it.” TK stood there patiently, understanding Carlos’ reluctance to let go._

_His phone alarm went off, signalling the time he had to leave to make it on time. “I have to go, baby.” TK pulled Carlos’ face down to press a sweet kiss to his lips, smiling a little when Carlos immediately pulled him back for a slightly deeper kiss edged with desperation._

_“I love you, Ty.”_

_“I love you too, ‘Los. I’ll be back before you know it.” TK pulled away, only just managing a crooked smile, then took a step back._

_“I’ll call as much as I can, okay? And you know where to send any letters, right?” TK reached down, picking up his duffle._

_“Yeah, I do.” Carlos cleared his throat, his heart squeezing in his chest. “I’ll send you as many letters as I can.” He followed TK to the door, holding on to the frame as TK stepped outside._

_TK looked back, quickly stepping in for one more kiss before smiling and turning to his car._

_“I love you!” Carlos called._

_TK turned as he opened the driver’s side door. “I love you too!” He called back._

_Carlos let out a sigh as he watched the car start and back up onto the street. He reached up to hold on to the ring he had added to the chain with TK’s old dog tags which TK had given him on their wedding night. Carlos smiled as he remembered TK’s assertion that, “I won’t need these anymore, now that my name is different.” He remembers his reaction, disbelief, then intense joy as he realised what TK meant._

_TK’s tour was only 6 months. He’d be back. And then they’d have some time until his last tour after that. He could do this._

7 pm, February 22, 2020

TK looked around the Austin airport, a little overwhelmed. He had his duffle bag thrown over one shoulder, jacket and hat held in his other hand. He was exhausted; he’d hadn’t stopped since before he’d received his discharge papers. But he was nearly there, he was almost home.

Finding the taxi rank, TK shifted his duffle bag, jacket and hat to one hand, reaching into his pocket to pull out a crinkled piece of paper. He took another look around as he stepped into the line, seeing the endless stream of cars and taxis, people bustling around juggling suitcases, reunions and goodbyes.

Part of him wished he’d told someone, anyone, he was arriving today. All could think of, though, was the surprise home coming videos his team had binged on one of their days off when they’d been feeling particularly melancholy, and once he decided that he wanted to do the same, he was too stubborn to change his mind.

As these thoughts circled his mind, he slowly moved up the queue. Finally, it was his turn. He ducked into the backseat, piece of paper at the ready.

“Where to, soldier?” The taxi driver asked over his shoulder, one hand already on his phone. The man quickly typed in the address TK gave him, pulling out into the flow of traffic.

“You’ve probably heard this already but thank you for your service.” TK looked up from the window he’d been blindly staring out of, not seeing beyond the thoughts in his head.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” TK mumbled, looking back out the window.

“You been gone long?”

TK looked up again, resigned to making conversation. “18 months."

“Jeez, that’s a long time. You’ll be glad to be home, I bet.”

“You have no idea.” TK said dryly.

The rest of the car ride was filled with idle chatter, the taxi driver asking questions, moving from questions about his tour to his flight, then on to places to visit in Austin. By the time they made it to the house, TK had a list as long as his arm of places to see, most of which had gone in one ear and out the other; the closer to the house they got, the more anxious he got, stomach twisting into knots.

“And here we are.”

“Thanks, man,” TK said, handing over enough cash for the trip and a decent tip.

“Do you need any help with your bags?” Jared, the taxi driver, called, leaning into the backseat.

“Nah, I’m good,” TK said, already out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.” Shutting the door to the car, TK stepped back. Turning, he looked up at the house. After taking a steadying breath, TK moved up the drive to the front door. Carefully, he placed his bag down, jacket and hat quickly stacked on top of it. He gave himself one more moment before reaching out to knock on the door, his other hand going subconsciously to his dog tags, and the ring threaded on the chain.

5 pm, February 22, 2020

The sun was setting over the yard, yet another Reyes family party only just starting to slow down, celebrating the birthday of one of his cousin’s children; the Reyes family never let a chance pass to gather the whole family for a party.

Carlos moved around the yard, collecting empty beer bottles and plates to limit the amount of clean up needed later.

“Honey, don’t need to clean up anything. You’ve done clean up duty at the last couple events.”

Carlos looked up to see his older sister, Valentina, cleaning up some plates at the next table over. He shrugged, “I don’t mind. I’m not working tomorrow, so I don’t need to rush home.”

Valentina gave him a look, “And you have no life outside work and family, huh?”

“I never said that,” Carlos defended.

“You didn’t need to. Kind of obvious, though. It’s like you put your life on hold two years ago. You came back from L.A. with a ring on the same chain as a pair of dog tags, and you won’t explain anything. We can guess, but…”

Carlos scoffed, “I will explain it. Just… not now.”

“And when will that change?” Valentina persisted, standing up with her hands full, Carlos turning to meet her head on.

“I can’t, Val, I just… I will explain it. I just can’t right now.” Carlos said, frustrated.

Valentina softened, seeing the conflict on her brother’s face. “We’re just worried about you, Carlitos, we just want you to be happy.”

Carlos dropped his eyes, shoulders hunching just slightly. “I know. And I am, I will be. I’m just… waiting for something.”

“For something, huh?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “Not you too, chica.”

Valentina grinned, “Just saying, we can’t wait to meet your ‘something’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited 3/11


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this won't be the last chapter. This past week I've been turning this idea over in my head, so there's more I write about this. This will also become a series, because I have a few versions of this floating in my head. So, uh, look out for that? 
> 
> It's looking like I'll be able to update this weekly, but that may change depending on work and study. 
> 
> Full disclosure, I proofread the first half of this chapter, but I wrote the second half tonight. 
> 
> There is a sex scene at the end, but it's fade to black. I can't see that changing for this fic, though I'll update tags and put a warning up at the beginning of the chapter if that changes. 
> 
> Lastly, I can't tell you how much your support has meant this week. It's been a bit of a sh*t show, if I'm honest, and receiving so much positive energy made it bearable. So thank you, really! You're all amazing *hugs and kisses*

February 22, 2020

Carlos made his way home after finishing up helping clean up his aunt and uncle’s place. Moving towards the kitchen and turning on some lights as he went, Carlos considered dinner options. Although he always ate way too much at a Reyes’ family celebration, if he didn’t eat something before going to bed, he always woke up in the middle of the night hungry – he wouldn’t admit that he kept pop tarts for those occasions. Definitely not.

After staring into his fridge for a minute or two, Carlos sighed, deciding to change into something more comfortable before coming back to try again. Going through the motions of undressing, showering, and redressing in his comfiest sweats, he couldn’t prevent his mind from drifting. More specifically, drifting towards the man he said “I do” to, a year and a half ago.

Since TK had been deployed, they talked as much as they could – sneaking phone calls when TK was able, sending letters back and forth. For different holidays, or even just because, Carlos sent care packages too.

Although many people would have judged how quickly they married, Carlos couldn’t regret it. Time would tell how they would manage when TK came back, and they had to figure out how to live in the same country let alone the same home, but he had hope. And every day was a day closer to when TK came back. Only 3 months now, and then they would have another few months before he shipped out again. Unfortunately, time seemed to drag and race past at the same time.

Moving back into the kitchen, Carlos opened the fridge again, wishing something else had magically appeared while he was in the shower. No such luck.

Resigning himself to a piece of toast, Carlos was jolted out of mourning the fact he hadn’t had a chance to go to the supermarket yet by a knock on the door. He frowned, moving to check the phone he’d dumped on the counter to see if he’d missed a text or call. Nothing.

Hearing another knock, Carlos made his way to the door, mind beginning to wake up a little as curiosity and wariness took over.

Opening the door before he could think too much about it, his greeting died in his throat. One hand moved to his side so he could pinch himself. Nope, he wasn’t seeing things.

“Ty?”

“Hey, ‘Los. Long-time no see.” TK gave him a hesitant smile, one hand holding on to a chain around his neck, the other hanging awkwardly at his side.

“You’re here?” Carlos reached out a hand, wondering if his mind had created a ghost of the person he wanted to see the most. That fear shattered as one of TK’s hands reached out and grasped his.

“Yeah.”

“ _Dios,_ you’re really here?” Finally, adrenaline kicked in, causing him to pitch forward. Arms going around TK’s neck, Carlos buried his face in TK’s neck, the words “you’re here, _fuck,_ you’re really, really here,” on a loop.

“Yeah, baby. I’m home.” TK closed his eyes, tilting his head to breathe in Carlos’ scent.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there for, too caught up feel and scent of the other, and sheer joy at being together again.

Eventually, a car horn in the distance going to caused them to loosen their hold, though not letting go completely, to take each other in.

“You look tired.”

“I could say the same to you.” TK snorted, picking up his bag and jacket, and allowing himself to be tugged into the house.

Dumping the bag on the floor near the wall, and throwing the jacket over a side table, TK replied, “Yeah, well, I haven’t slept in about 36 hours.”

“What? Why?” Carlos didn’t take his eyes off TK, watching as he sat next to him on the couch.

“Well, there was the travel back. I arrived stateside about 0600 this morning, and then I had to get my discharge papers,” TK explained, staring at their tangled hands, playing with Carlos’ fingers.

Carlos swore he felt his heart stop. “What?” He asked, voice rising about two octaves.

TK peaked a smile at him from under his lashes. Lifting one shoulder, he repeated, “My discharge papers. The reason this tour was so long was because, when I asked, they would discharge me early if I finished my active deployment. About three months in, getting home to you was my main goal, the thought that made me fight with everything I had to stay as safe as possible. And when I thought about how we would only have a few months together before I had to leave again for another year… I couldn’t do it. I just… I couldn’t.” TK explained, choking up a little. He continued, “So, I went to my SO, asked what I could do. He talked to the higher ups, and they offered me this deal. If I took out the three-month break between tours, and was deployed 18 months straight, I could be discharged three months early. I decided it was worth it.”

Carlos squeezed his hand. “I can’t say the extended time away from you didn’t suck, because it did. But I’m so glad, so, so glad you came back.”

This time, it was TK who reached out, falling into Carlos’ arms. Eventually, TK pulled back, placing one hand on Carlos’ cheek. He felt like he was caught in Carlos’ eyes, drawn in by the sheer emotion contained within. Their first kiss in 18 months was light, and as easy as breathing. Their next lingered, lips and breath catching. Their third was deeper, a desperation beginning to form, and they shifted until TK was straddling Carlos’ lap.

Before long, Carlos shifted forward a little, pushing TK back. “Bedroom,” he mumbled against TK’s lips.

TK stood up, Carlos following quickly, their lips barely detaching. Carlos guided TK back to his bedroom. They lost their shirts in the hallway; TK lost his shoes in the doorway to the bedroom. When TK felt the bed against the back of his legs, he fell back and started to shuck his pants. He couldn’t take his eyes off Carlos, who had lost his sweatpants and was rummaging blindly in his bed side as he stared right back at TK.

All too soon, Carlos had covered TK’s body with his own. And when Carlos slipped inside his body, TK felt like he’d truly come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited 3/11


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is another chapter that I haven't proof read, so if there are any inconsistencies, please let me know. 
> 
> I've also been doing some idle research on the US Army, trying to keep things as close to reality as possible, but I've taken some artistic license with some things. 
> 
> I've updated the tags, since I've got a better idea of what I'm doing with this. 
> 
> Finally, thank you for all your support, you guys are amazing

February 23, 2020

The next morning found both TK lying on top of Carlos on the couch, head resting on his chest. He was dressed in a pair of sweats that were just a little too big, sans shirt, and so too was Carlos. They talked about everything and nothing, occasionally not saying anything at all, just enjoying the reality of being together.

They’d had a late start to the morning after a late night, lingering in bed as long as possible before their stomachs called them to the kitchen. After a late breakfast, neither of them felt the need to think about lunch, despite the fact they probably should be right now.

TK was listening to Carlos’ heartbeat, enjoying the feeling of rough fingers idly running up and down his spine when the doorbell went off. Raising his head a little, he asked the other man, “Are you expecting anyone?”

Carlos frowned, “No, I don’t think so.” When the doorbell went off again, TK shifted further back into the couch, allowing Carlos to stand up and make his way to the door.

Surprise lit his face as he asked, “Mama?”

“Carlitos, I see you are not, in fact, dying. May I ask why you did not answer your phone? You were supposed to come to mine this morning. I was worried when you didn’t show up.”

Carlos automatically stepped aside to let her in, only realising what was about to happen as his mother pulled up short.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you had company.”

Carlos’ face went bright red as he looked to TK, now sitting up on the couch, still very much shirtless, also blushing.

“Er, mama, there’s someone I want you to meet. Um…” Carlos stumbled over his words, mind racing. He had thought about these two people meeting many times, but now that the moment was here, he didn’t know what to say. Gathering his courage, Carlos reached out a hand to TK, his next breath coming much easier when TK didn’t hesitate to stand up and move towards him to take it. “Mama, I’d like you to meet TK, my husband.”

“It’s an honour to meet you.” TK smiled, reaching out his other hand for her to shake.

Carlota’s eyes cut sharply to her son, polite smile frozen in place. “Husband?”

Carlos winced a little, feeling the blistering tirade sitting heavily in the air.

“Si, mama. We married 18 months ago, when I spent the summer in California. I, uh…”

“We married just before I shipped out.” TK cut in, seeing Carlos beginning to flounder.

“Shipped out? Military?” Carlota asked, mind whirring with this news. It didn’t make any sense, but at the same time it explained everything.

  
“Yes, ma’am. US Army. I arrived home last night from my final tour.”

Carlota took one look at her son’s face, the love written all over his face as he looked at the other man, then turned back her new son-in-law.

“You are certainly a surprise, but it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Pulling a surprised TK in for a warm hug, she continued, “And call me Mama – we are family after all. You certainly are a handsome one, aren’t you? Well done, _nene_ , well done.” She said to an entertained Carlos, holding TK’s face in both hand and watching as dark red spread from the tips of his ears, across his face, and down his neck.

“Thank you.” Carlos laughed.

TK tried to glare at him, but it only made Carlos laugh harder. Carlota patted his face with one hand before letting go, causing him to turn back to her.

“I’m sorry, if I knew Carlos had made plans with you today, I would have made sure he remembered.”

“Given the circumstances, I’m not upset. I’m glad you made it home safely.”

TK smiled, one hand going to the back of his head. “Thank you, but still. I feel bad.”

Carlota scoffed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, Carlos should be apologising. If I knew you were deployed, I would have sent some care packages.” She threw a glare at her son, who was now looking a little chagrined.

“Sorry, mama. But I couldn’t tell you.”

“And why is that?” Carlota asked, crossing her arms and giving Carlos a steely stare.

“We made a deal,” TK cut in, “We wouldn’t tell either of our families until we could do so in person, at the same time. We didn’t really have time before I had to leave.”

Carlota gave TK a careful look, searching his face for something. When Carlos took TK’s hand, and TK couldn’t hold back a warm smile, eyes lit up, Carlota found it. “Well, I think I can understand. I’m still a little disappointed, but I understand.” Turning back to her son, she asks, “Does this mean you will be telling the rest of the family?”

Carlos and TK looked at each other, wordless communication coming easily despite the extended time apart. “Yes, we will. Soon, I think.” Carlos turned back to TK, “And we can tell your dad, too.”

TK nodded, then made a face. “Yep, though first I need to tell him I’m back.”

Carlota gave TK a considered look. “He doesn’t know your tour finished?”

“Nope.” TK grinned a little, mischief lighting his face. “For the same reasons as I didn’t tell Carlos – at first I didn’t know if it was possible, and then I decided the surprise would be fun to do.”

Carlota laughed, “Well, it would certainly be a surprise. I suppose he’s not in Austin, though.”

“Actually, he moved to Austin in October last year. He’s the new Captain at the 126.”

Carlota couldn’t stop her surprise. “Really? That’s certainly a coincidence!”

TK laughed a little, “Definitely! Though I may have encouraged him when he asked my opinion. Just a little.”

“Yes, I don’t know if it will be a good thing or not.” Carlos interjected, dry as a bone.

“Have you met him already?” Carlota looked curiously between the two men.

“Mhmm. It’s not unusual for us to work together on calls.”

TK, having gravitated back to Carlos’ side, reached out and pressed his hand into the other man’s waist.

“Don’t worry, dad has only had complimentary things to say about a certain young officer.” TK teased, laughing a little at the face Carlos made in response and not hesitating in pressing a warm, chaste kiss to his lips.

Carlos chased TK for another kiss, then buried his face in TK’s neck and pulling TK in closer so he could wrap his arms around TK’s back. TK returned his hug, one arm going around Carlos’ shoulders while he buried his other hand in curls.

“You’ll be fine. He likes you,” TK reassured, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ hair.

After a moment, Carlos squeezed TK’s waist, then straightened up. Biting his lip, he looked between his mother and his husband. “We can still go this afternoon, if you like. I just need to get ready.”

“Oh, nonsense, I will ask one your cousins. You should enjoy this time with your young man, after so long apart.” Carlota startled a little, having been caught up in the sweet moment.

TK shook his head, “No, no, you two made plans, and I need to go shopping anyway. I don’t have a lot with me, and the rest of my things are in storage in Long Beach.”

Carlos was torn, looking between the two. Seeing this, TK nudged Carlos in the stomach then moved further back.

“Seriously, it’s fine. Go, be a good son.”

Carlos darted in for a quick kiss. “You are too good,” he murmured against TK’s lips. Turning back to his mother, he said, “Give me five minutes.” He was out of the room before Carlota could reply.

“So, where is Carlos taking you?” TK called over his shoulder as he moved back towards the kitchen. “Is there anything you would like to drink?” He continued.

“Oh, no, no thank you. And he is taking me to the mechanics. My car is making a funny noise, and I’ve found they’re usually less likely to try anything if Carlos is the one talking to them.”

TK frowned, pausing from where he was taking a bottle of water from the fridge. “That’s not right. Is there another mechanics you can go to?”

Carlota sighed, “Unfortunately not. I’ve found this place does the best work for what they charge. And they’re usually fairly reasonable. But they like trying to push their luck, occasionally.” She shrugs, “I can hold my own when I need to, but having Carlos their generally stops them from trying. It is just easier, on the whole, to have him there.”

TK leaned back against the counter, thinking as he took a sip.

“If you’d like, I can come with you back to yours and take a look for you. I haven’t worked on a civilian car in a while, but if it’s something simple I might be able to fix it myself.”

“You’re a mechanic?” Carlota asks, surprised.

TK smiles, “Mechanical engineer. And in high school I used to help out at a mechanics. Kept me out of too much trouble – though my dad would probably beg to differ.”

“Well, well, Carlos certainly got lucky.” Carlota smiled knowingly when TK blushed. “I certainly wouldn’t turn down the assistance, but are you sure? You said you needed to go shopping.”

“I’m sure. Carlos is working tomorrow, so I was planning on a shopping trip tomorrow anyway. It actually would work out well. If there’s a part I need to get, I can try to source it at the same time.”

Carlota smiled, “Then it sounds like a plan.”

“What sounds like a plan?” Carlos asked, one hand tugging his t-shirt down over the waistband of his jeans, the other smoothing his wet hair back down.

“Your young man offered to take a look at my car.” Carlota smiled up at her son.

“Did he really?” Carlos looked over at a smiling TK.

“I did. Uh, if that’s alright?” TK asked, turning a little hesitant. He relaxed when Carlos smiled at him.

“Sounds good. You, uh, may want to put a shirt on, though,” Carlos said, smirking.

“What?” TK asked, surprised as he looked down, then blushed to the roots of his hair when he realised he was still dressed in only Carlos’ sweats. “Oh, oh god. Um, I’ll, uh, be right back.” TK stammered, moving around Carlos to the edge of the kitchen, then darting out as quickly as he could. He determinedly ignored the laughter he could hear behind him, quickly grabbing his bag that he had yet to collect from the entry way. As he moved into Carlos’ bedroom, he couldn’t help smiling. Though it wasn’t the way he wanted to meet Carlos’ mother, it could have been worse. He could have been naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited 3/11


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I just wanted to give a little update. This story is NOT abandoned! Work has kind of been a bit of a sh*t show, my computer decided to die, so I've had to replace it (though it gave me a solid 8 years, 2 years more than I wanted it to), and I have the last assignment of my semester due this week (worth 50%). I just haven't had the time, or emotional capacity, to write. 

BUT! In saying that, I'm hoping I'll be able to get a chapter out sometime next week. I've had so many ideas of what the next part will look like, as well as other versions of this. It'll probably end up being later in the week as opposed to the usual Mondays I've been posting on so far. We'll see. 

I want to just thank everyone for your support, you guys are amazing *hugs*

I'm also really slow in responding to comments, so sorry about that. I will soon, though!

I'll take this chapter down when I update, but until then I'll leave it. *more hugs*

J

Update 3/11: I'm leaving this chapter up because your comments make me smile, and I need more of that right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter! Here is a chapter!
> 
> I submitted my assignment (on time even - I was surprised), and I had to do a full house clean because my parent's came back after being away 4 months, and work is starting to settle into a manageable pattern. But now I can breathe. *whew*

February 22, 2020

“Hey Cap, grub’s up. Cap?” Owen looked up to see Judd leaning against the doorway. “You okay?”

“What? Yeah, sorry. Just… distracted.” Owen said, moving the papers on his desk into some kind of order.

“You’re not normally looking so spaced out. You sure you’re okay?” Judd asked, taking a step in. He had seen flashes of _something_ on Owen’s face before, the emotion becoming more and more frequent, but he had never seen it for long enough to identify it. He recognised it now – longing, and just a little sadness.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry,” Owen said, flashing a smile at Judd, settling the last of the papers onto a pile and standing.

Judd made a quick decision, moving into the office to take a seat in front of Owen’s desk. “Cap.”

There was a pause where they just stared at each other, then Owen deflated. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled his chair back out and flopped down a little. It was possibly the most graceless Judd had ever seen Owen act.

“I’m just… worried. It’s been…” Owen paused, looking up from his computer screen into Judd’s face.

“Have I told you I have a son?” Owen asked, deciding to start at the beginning.

Judd sat up, surprised. “Uh, no, no sir, don’t think you did.”

“Yeah, he’s uh, 26 now. His name is TK. TK Strand.” Owen continued. “I was just looking at a photo that was taken last time we were in the same city.” Owen unlocked the screen, turning it around so Judd could see it.

“He looks like you.” Judd says, looking away from the two smiling faces in the photo, back to Owen. The determined expression he wore before had faded, a little.

Owen nodded, taking another moment to take in his son, smiling brightly, leaning against the railing on a ferry they’d taken in New York.

“He’s overseas,” Owen determinedly turned back to his 2IC. “Deployed. I haven’t seen him in, god, two and a half, nearly three years now? Not since his deployment before this one.”

Judd understood, suddenly, the determined care and support the captain had shown the younger members of the team, and his behaviour towards calls with children or families. He knew enough about the other man to know a great deal of that was just his personality, but part of his dedication probably stemmed from his own son.

Shifting in his seat, Judd spoke, voice low, “That must be difficult, I can’t imagine.”

“Yes…” Owen trailed off, eyes drifting back to the screen.

“When does he come back home?” Judd asked in attempted distraction, wanting to get Owen out of his head.

“Another 6 months,” the captain flashed a smile, “Then he’ll be home for good.”

“Really? Not long to go, then.” Judd asked, letting a small smile cross his face.

“Yep. I’m counting down the days! It just…” Owen paused.

“Just what?” Judd prompted.

“It gets harder, the closer that date comes. It seems so close, but still… not close enough.” They sat in silence for a moment.

“Well,” Owen said, standing abruptly and making Judd jump a little in his seat. “You said dinner was ready? We don’t want it getting cold.”

Judd stood, letting Owen pass. When the other man had made it to the doorway, he called, “Hey cap.” He waited for Owen to turn around before continuing, “Will you tell the others?”

Owen sighed a little, “I probably should, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, probably. It’s up to you, but it might get a little awkward if your kid turns up out of nowhere. They may just turn him away before you can see him.”

Owen laughed, “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

The good mood carried them down to the kitchen, where laughter greeted them.

If Owen split his attention between the banter the team shared over dinner, and swirling thoughts about TK, the team, and the two, until now, separate parts of his life, crossing paths, he didn’t give any sign. And if Judd resolved to keep an eye on his captain, to make sure the other man was in the best possible health for his son’s home coming, well, no one noticed that, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short. Shorter than I wanted, but it's something. It's also a little later than I promised, so I'm sorry!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented, and has given kudos, your support is amazing. 
> 
> Notes on this chapter - I don't actually know if Owen has a computer in his office. I couldn't remember, and of course when I tried to find out I wasn't able to. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably take 1 - 2 weeks. I want to actually plan this fic, which I haven't up to this point. I've also re-read some of it, and there are parts I'm not overly happy with - the issue with writing it really quickly and not proof reading (I hate proof reading so much. It's a wonder I made it into a master's degree). I also have not proof read this chapter. Because I wanted to post this. And also make things difficult for myself. 
> 
> So, I'll be plotting the rest of this out, and proof-reading what I've already done. I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter after this will be (what I'd actually thought would be this chapter), so I don't think it will take me too long to write. 
> 
> Either way, thank you, lovelies, I'll see you soon :) 
> 
> As I mentioned previously, I will be deleting the last chapter in a couple of days. If you've subscribed, rather than coming to this fresh, I don't want to mess with anything. 
> 
> (Also, I'm so bad at replying to comments, I'm so sorry. But I do see them, I promise! And they make me smile. So thank you. And if you comment I will reply! Eventually, but still).
> 
> Chapter edited 3/11


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe! 
> 
> Again, thank you all for comments and kudos, they make me smile every-time. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took a little longer than expected. The past couple of weeks have been busy, and a lot has changed in a short amount of time, so I've been trying to reset, a little. 
> 
> You'll notice a change in tags and chapter count (woot!). All going to plan, there will be 4 more chapters, plus an epilogue. I'm also leaving in my note chapter. I was going to delete it, but I didn't want to lose the comments, so it's staying. 
> 
> Also, I've proof read the earlier chapters. There is not a lot of difference, so you don't have to reread the whole thing (unless you want to!). Unfortunately, somehow the format started playing up. I've done my best to fix it, but if you notice any letters or punctuation missing, or random spaces where there should be none, please let me know. I'll also be looking over this chapter again tomorrow - I've stared at it a little too much today, so if there are mistakes, I've probably missed them. 
> 
> Finally, I've decided this fic will not delve into the mental health challenges faced by returning service people. This fic is primarily meant to be light and fluffy, and I just don't think I'll be able represent those challenges properly and respectfully. Any attempt at its inclusion would be random, and seem disingenuous. Also, in this fic TK does not have drug-related challenges, for the exact same reason. 
> 
> On that note, I hope you guys like this chapter. There are some parts I'm still not overly happy with *cough* Michelle *cough*, so I may come back and alter it *covers eyes* We'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

February 24, 2020

“Hey, how did today go?” Carlos asked, moving into his mother’s kitchen to kiss her cheek.

“Good. Your boy is a god-send.”

“Yeah?” Carlos picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took a big bite. “Where is he, anyway? I thought he was still here.”

Carlota looked at her son disapprovingly, only getting an apple filled grin in response. “He is in the shower now. He picked up that car part this morning, and managed to fit it this afternoon. He also looked over the car and fixed a couple other small issues. It will still need a proper service, of course, but this will make it last a bit longer.”

Carlos smiled. Swallowing his current mouthful purposefully, he then replied, “Yeah, he has his uses.”

“Beyond his pretty face, too.” Carlota looked across at her son slyly. Carlos hid his blush by taking another bite of apple.

“I’m glad, you know, that you have him. I haven’t seen the two of you together much, but he seems like a nice boy, and I don’t think I’ve seen you smile as much as you have in the last two days.”

Carlos looked down at the half-eaten apple in his hand, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m lucky. Both that I managed to find him, and that he asked me to marry him. It was rushed, but I can’t regret it. I can’t regret him.” He looked back up at his mother, solemn.

“I don’t know what is in store for us, and god knows it’s not always going to be easy. But it’s worth it. He’s worth it. Whatever may happen.”

Carlota couldn’t help the tears in her eyes that welled, overcome with emotion. “Talk to each other. Whether you’re angry, or happy, or sad, just talk to each other, honestly, openly. Most partnerships fail because the people don’t communicate. You two have something special. I can see it in the way you both look at each other. Take things as they come, both the good and the bad, and don’t let doubts or fears undermine the foundation you are building together. Keep that in mind, and the two of you will be just fine.”

“Mama,” Carlos says, choked up, immediately crossing the kitchen to pull her into a bear hug.

When they finally pulled away a minute or so later, Carlos noted a layer of noise had disappeared from the house, the sound of a shower no longer provided a soothing background noise underneath the sounds of cooking. It took another five minutes for Carlos to hear the sound of movement down the hall.

After throwing out the apple core and quickly washing his hands, Carlos moved to meet his husband.

Smiling when TK’s face brightened when he caught sight of him, he reached out and pulled the other man into a hug, which TK returned eagerly.

“Is it sad to say I missed you? I just saw you this morning.” TK mumbled into Carlos’ shoulder.

“If it is, then we’ll be sad together.”

TK huffed a laugh. Pulling back, he pulled the taller man into a kiss.

“Hi.” Carlos mumbled against TK’s mouth.

“Hi,” TK smiled.

They pulled back to smile at each other, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

“You got changed,” TK noted, looking over Carlos as much as he could in his current position.

“Yeah, I stopped home briefly to check if you were there. I had a quick shower too, before coming here. I saw your shopping bags, as well. What’d you do, buy a whole store?” Carlos teased gently.

TK laughed, “Felt like it. But you’ve seen what I’ve got here, only really my fatigues, and after 18 months straight in them, I have _no_ desire to wear them more than I have to.” TK shrugged, “I also don’t know when I’ll get the chance to go back to Long Beach to ship my stuff out here, so I figured it would be safer to just get a little bit of everything. It’s not like I have a lot to begin with, so really, this is just bringing the number of belongings to what normal people have,” TK poked him in the stomach.

Carlos laughed, “Fair enough. Though after everything I’ve heard about your dad, I figured it was just a family trait showing through.”

Carlos jumped back, laughing, and darting quickly into the kitchen to get away from TK’s attempts at tickling.

Both of them blushed slightly at the warm and teasing look Carlota threw them from the stove top once they had entered.

Carlos moved back to leaning against a counter, arm settling naturally around TK’s shoulder when he joined him, tugging him closer and encouraging him to lean his warm weight into Carlos’ side. “What’s for dinner, mama?”

“It’s a surprise,” Carlota threw over her shoulder with a smile.

“Ah, so something special, then. Trying to impress us?”

“Certainly not _you_ , Carlitos, no.” Carlota said, faux sternly, smile playing at the edges of her mouth. Carlos pouted.

“Whatever it is, it smells amazing,” TK replied warmly.

“Thank you, niño. And it’s nice to see someone with manners,” she looked pointedly at her son.

“Suck up,” Carlos ducked down to murmur into the hair behind TK’s ear. He grunted at the elbow in his gut he received in response, grinning.

“She’s my mother-in-law, I want her to like me.” TK mumbled back.

Carlos kissed TK’s cheek, “She already does.”

“Alright, you two, stop canoodling, and set the table for me.”

TK turned bright red, but readily moved to the cupboards Carlota gestured at. Carlos sighed a little, letting the other man go reluctantly and straightening as well. One glance at the knowing look on his mother’s face had a light blush dusting his cheeks, and kicked him into gear.

6 pm, February 25, 2020

“Hey, chica, you free tonight?” Michelle leaned against the door of the ambulance her and her team were currently restocking.

“I don’t have anything planned just yet, and I finish at 4. You have something in mind?”

“Yep. Come over to mine? I’ve got something to tell you, and there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Michelle refocused her attention back to the phone, having been gesturing silently to Tim in answer to an equally silent question. “Sounds serious,” she noted, moving to lean against the side of the vehicle.

“Nothing bad, just… a long time coming, I guess.”

“Ah,” Michelle made face, “This have anything to do with that secret of yours, by any chance? Will I finally be able to meet him?”

“Yes,” Carlos huffed, amused. “You’ll finally be able to meet my secret.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll think he’s cute, too,” Michelle teased.

Carlos laughed, “I guess you’ll see. 6 pm, mine?”

“Sounds good,” Michelle smiled, “See you then.”

“Bye, chica.”

Michelle paused after she hung up the phone. Shaking her head with a laugh, she moved back around to help her team. She couldn’t wait for this evening.

February 25, 2020

“You really think she’ll like me?” TK couldn’t stop the question, despite having already asked it twice. He refused to look at Carlos, knowing exactly what face Carlos would be giving him. Instead he fiddled with the cutlery on the table.

Carlos huffed, “Yes, Ty, she’ll love you. Not as much as me, obviously, but still.” Carlos threw a teasing smile over his shoulder.

TK sighed, slumping into a chair. “She’s important to you, I just want to make a good impression.”

“Hey, hey,” Carlos called, quickly moving to TK’s side. Reaching down to cup a cheek, he tilted TK’s head up, making sure the other man was looking at him before continuing. “You are amazing – smart, funny, gorgeous, talented, and you care, about everyone. I am positive she will see exactly why I fell in love with you. And why I said yes to your proposal, only a few months into seeing each other.”

TK blushed, trying to look away, but Carlos wouldn’t let him. “Hey, don’t let any doubt in. You are a good man, a wonderful man, and I am so lucky to call you mine. I know she will see that too.” He pressed a warm, sweet kiss to TK’s lips, smiling slightly as TK kissed back automatically. Kissing him one more time, Carlos moved back to the stove, smiling at the slightly dazed look in the other man’s eyes.

As TK cleared his throat to respond, there was a knock on the door. Both looked up, one in renewed apprehension, the other in curiosity.

“That’ll be Michelle. Don’t worry, baby, you’ll be fine.” Carlos kissed TK quickly one last time as he passed him on the way to the door.

TK couldn’t help reaching out to straighten the already straight table setting one last time. Looking up, he saw a woman he recognised from photos greeting Carlos. Standing up quickly, he gave a little, awkward, wave when she looked over at him.

“He’s definitely cute,” Michelle teased, moving further into the room as Carlos closed the door behind her. Reaching out a hand to shake, she continued, “I’m Michelle, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I know, I mean, it’s, uh, nice to meet you too,” TK stumbled, sending a pleading look at an amused Carlos.

TK pouted when it became clear Carlos wasn’t going to save him, instead turning back to an equally amused Michelle.

“I’d say the same, but unfortunately Carlos has been very tight-lipped about your existence. Though I’ve known you were definitely special.”

TK couldn’t help the smile, and he saw Carlos smile as well. Michelle let them have their moment, learning a little more with each passing second.

“Yes, well, proper introductions,” Carlos said, drawing his gaze away with difficulty.

“That would be nice, yes,” Michelle teased, not being able to help herself.

“TK, I would like you to meet Michelle, my best friend. Michelle, this is TK Strand-Reyes, my husband.”

The smile dropped from her face in shock, “You’re _what_?”

After the initial shock, things settled down, and TK and Michelle spent most of dinner getting to know each other and their background, as well as details about TK and Carlos’ relationship. The two soon became comfortable with each other, the joy of ganging up on Carlos a little probably helping. Over dessert, conversation transitioned to future plans, at which point TK turned to Michelle.

“So, there is one thing I’m hoping you’ll be able to help me with.”

“Oh?” Michelle asked, curious.

“Mhmm. See, I haven’t told my dad about Carlos yet.” TK continued lightly, “In fact, I haven’t actually told him I’m stateside, yet.”

“Oh really? So you’re going for a surprise home-coming all around, huh?”

TK laughed, “Yep. But this is where I need your help.”

Michelle took a sip of beer, relaxing back in her chair, “I hate to break it to you, but given I don’t even know your dad, I don’t think there’s a lot I can help with.”

TK grinned at her, “Actually, you do.”

Michelle shook her head, “No, I think I’d remember someone telling me their son was serving.” She went to take another sip of beer, then paused, “Wait, you said TK Strand-Reyes. _Strand_ -Reyes.”

“Yep,” TK kept smiling, not having to look over at his husband to know he was also smiling now.

“Your dad is Owen Strand?”

“Uh-huh,” TK replied.

“ _Owen_ Strand.”

“You know, I don’t think anything will change even if you keep saying it.”

Michelle took a swipe at him, “You’ve rearranged my world-view twice tonight, let me keep up.”

TK ducked, laughing, into Carlos’ side. Carlos pressed his smile into TK’s hair.

“So, are you going to help me, or what?” TK challenged.

A slow smile crossed her face, “Oh, yeah, I will definitely help. Do you have any plans?”

“A few,” TK’s eyes sparkled. “A few.”

9 am, February 26, 2020

“Judd,” Michelle called the next morning, waving him over to her office.

Setting down the equipment he had been looking over, he made his way over, curiosity peaking. The EMT captain didn’t make it a habit to speak to him in her office.

“Something I can help you with?” Judd asked.

“You and your team, definitely. But don’t mention anything to Owen.”

Judd frowned, “Is there a reason for that? I’m not comfortable going behind his back, you know that.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Actually, it’s a good thing. A good surprise.”

As Michelle continued, Judd couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. A good surprise, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you'd like, I'm fuzzyhedgehog94 on Tumblr, so you can come say hi. (No, I haven't worked out how to make that a link). My page pretty much works off a queue, but I'm still there, if you want to pop by for a chat.


End file.
